Fortress Flow Zone
Fortress Flow Zone is Sonic's 4th zone in Sonic Before the Sequel and the 7th zone as a whole. This is the most creative zone in the game with the fact that Sonic equips a bubble shield throughout the whole zone. Music Titles: *Act 1: Fluid Air *Act 2: Pushed by the Waves *Act 3: Blue to Darkness *Boss Act: Sea Devil Chase! All tracks in this zone were performed by Andy Tunstall. Look The zone has 2 parts, one metallic and one filled with bricks and sand. The metallic tiles are taken from Chemical Plant with a black shading and heavily edited parts from Oil Ocean zone. The bottom part has bricks from Launch Base and the floor is taken from Launch Base also. There are also Tidal Tempest tubes inside the tiles, and in some parts, contains the dots from Tidal Tempest also. The background contains from bottom to top, Launch Base purple background tiles changed to blue, and these small bases similar to the ones from Perilous Paradise. There are also sand parts taken from Launch Base, and on top of that is the Special Stage 3 graphics from Sonic CD, and then there are Carnival Night mountains with cyan lit-up lights. In the background very far from Sonic (on top of the mountains) are these towers with wings on them similar to the ones from the launcher of the Death Egg. And on top of that is the water parallax graphic similar to the ones from Launch Base Act 2. Gimmicks The main gimmick in this zone are these huge fans that blow Sonic away into an obstacle setting where you need to move up an down from these blocks that have spikes on the right and left sides. Another gimmick (not really a gimmick anyway) in this zone are the spiral tubes from Hydrocity, mostly located on the loops. Sonic will do the same thing as he did from Sonic 3, which is rolling down on them. The last gimmick in this zone, only located in act 3, are these tubes that have spikes on the sides of them that are on the bottom of a bottomless pit. Bubble Shield The bubble shield in this zone is very different from the original one. If Sonic gets hit, he loses his rings, but not the shield. Second, Sonic can perform a double jump about halfway as high as the electric shield. Badniks There is this one badnik that charges up a sphere slowly and shoots it at you. Although the sphere is very fast when shot, making this badnik very annoying. Another badnik is this missle-shaped badnik that charges up an electrical shield every now and then. The last badnik is a blue-shaded Jaws badnik from Sonic 1, that has a cannon on the bottom of it. He shoots a laser at the bottom every now and then. Appearing once in Act 3 is this small game where Sonic has to step on a large switch and avoid the laser from the Jaws. On the bottom of Sonic are these lit up cyan bricks. If all five are lit, a door will open up where Sonic can make further progression. Boss The boss is Eggman in a blackish-blue machine resembling a vehicle from Stunt Race FX. Eggman shoots missles at Sonic, small ones and big ones. If Sonic hits the small one, the missle bounces up and lands on Eggman, causing one hit. If you don't hit the missle, it explodes when it lands on the ground. The bigger ones make a larger explosion radius when hit on the ground. If you hit it, it will turn blue and make an even larger explosion radius. If Sonic hits the front of the machine it bounces Sonic away it instead of defeating it. Trivia *When the boss is defeated from the zone, and the act clear results comes up, Sonic looks at you with a smile in his face, and even jumps one time to get your attention. *Like Metro Madness, this zone has a different act clear theme on the boss act, which plays a song from Sonic Rush. *This is one of the three water levels in the game, the other two being Rocky Ride and Perlious Paradise Category:Sonic Before the Sequel Zones